Never Say Never: A Rusty & Ashleigh Fanfic
by deewriter19
Summary: The CRU gang heads to Lake Tahoe for some winter fun. Amongst all the other couples, Ashleigh feels very single and lonely. One night on the trip she shares a moment with Rusty and can't help but fall for him. PLEASE READ my summary for more.
1. Chapter 1

**A Big THANK YOU to reader "John White" for the great compliment about my writing. This story is dedicated to you since you requested a Rusty/Ashleigh story. Since my last 3 stories have been about Casey and Cappie, I look forward to writing about a new couple. :)**

**Stay tuned for Chapter One!**

**~Dee**

**

* * *

**_**Never Say Never: A Rusty and Asheigh Fanfic**_

Summary:

The CRU gang is headed to Tahoe for winter break. Ashleigh has never felt more single all her friends have significant others: Cappie & Casey, Evan & Rebecca, Calvin & Heath, and Rusty & Dana. She knows she isn't the only single person on the trip, but it still didn't help to see her two best friends happily in love. She decides to be optimistic anyway; who knows, maybe she'll find love on the slopes?

One night while feeling sorry for herself, Ashleigh finds herself comforted by the last person she expected: Rusty. The only problem is that Rusty isn't single. Ashleigh can't help but have feelings for him and she's scared to confide in Casey or Rebecca about it. She tries to go on a few dates with Pete, an Omega Chi, but she knows it's Rusty she wants to be with.

Ashleigh decides to tell Rusty that she likes him and wants to be with him. What will Rusty do? Will he leave Dana or give love with Ashleigh a chance?


	2. Chapter 2

****

Never Say Never

Chapter One

Ashleigh Howard checked her purse to make sure she had her ID and plane ticket. She shifted the rust colored hobo bag and smiled as she found them. There was no way she was missing out on the trip to Tahoe with all her friends; even if meant she'd be the only person there without someone to kiss on New Year's Eve. She looked at the people around her and couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy as she watched her best friend, Casey Cartwright lean her blonde head against her boyfriend's arm. Ashleigh smiled as she watched Cappie turn and plant a gentle kiss against her temple. The gesture was so sweet and intimate that she looked away.

This time she was facing her other best friend, Rebecca Logan. Rebecca was laughing at something Evan Chambers was whispering in her ear. She was glad that Rebecca had decided to give love with Evan a chance. They seemed happier than ever. Ashleigh frowned a bit at the thought of her happier times when she was with Fisher. _Oh well, all's well that ends well,_ she thought. Ashleigh turned away from Rebecca and Evan and looked out the window. They would be boarding the plane in the next fifteen minutes. The group had decided they'd go to Tahoe for the holidays. Rebecca's family owned a beautiful home there and her parents had offered it to them to use.

Ashleigh observed the other two couples that sat nearby that were also going on the trip: Calvin Owens and Heath and Casey's little brother Rusty and his girlfriend Dana. Ashleigh smirked as she thought about calling Rusty Casey's little brother; it made him sound like he was five-years-old. Rusty was extremely smart, studying Polymer Science and he was the winner of a prestigious grant. Rusty was a good guy and she loved that he was so protective of Casey. She knew Casey would never admit it, but Casey was happy that Rusty was at CRU. Their relationship had definitely strengthened over the past two years.

Ashleigh watched as Dana rubbed Rusty's shoulders. Dana was cute in a bookwormish kind of way. She had a friendly face with long brown hair. She was also extremely smart. Sometimes when Rusty and Dana were together, Ashleigh had to admit, she had no idea what they were saying half the time. Ashleigh thought they were actually pretty cute together. She was happy for Rusty. They had become better friends since being in Marketing 101 together. She couldn't think of anyone else who deserved more happiness than him.

Her other good friend Calvin was happily smitten with Heath and she couldn't be happier for them either. She always knew somehow that they'd end up together, even if they came from two feuding fraternities. It was no secret that the Kappa Tau's and Omega Chi's hated each other. But for the time being, it seemed the rivalry was on hold since Cappie and Evan were friends again and they weren't fighting over Casey anymore. She was glad those days were long gone. Everything seemed copacetic at the moment. There was peace all around.

There were two other people going to Tahoe, Rusty's roommate Dale Kettlewell and another KT brother, Beaver. They were both single as well and there was no chance she'd hook up with either of them. Dale was, well Dale. He worked as a hasher at the ZBZ house and he did a good job. And she wouldn't make the mistake of mixing business with pleasure with Dale, as she had with Fisher, which only resulted in disaster. Beaver on the other hand was muscular and cute, but they didn't click. Casey and Cappie had had the genius idea of setting them up and forced them to go on a double date with them earlier that semester. The date had been a bust. She was fine with being just friends with him.

Ashleigh scanned some of the other faces waiting to board and sighed. She was hoping that this new school year she would find love. It wasn't that she needed a boyfriend, but she had to admit, it did get lonely at times watching Rebecca and Casey dress up and go out on dates with Evan and Cappie. It had been a while since she was on a date. The last time she had talked to her mom on the phone, Mrs. Howard had questioned her about her single status. Her mother didn't get why such a pretty girl like her was having trouble finding a guy. The truth was that she had tried putting herself out there and it only got her hurt. When Fisher cheated on her, it had broken her trust in men. She was still coping with all of it.

Ashleigh closed her eyes as she thought about her last encounter with Fisher a week ago. She had been at the gym working out when she received a text about an emergency meeting at the ZBZ house. She hadn't had time to change or shower and was running back to the house when she bumped into a couple. Unfortunately it was Fisher and his new girlfriend. Ashleigh was mortified standing there, sweaty and in a ratty t-shirt and shorts, while Fisher's girlfriend was all dolled up and looked kind of hot, as sad as she hated to admit it. It was so embarrassing that all she could do was apologize and walk away.

She was glad to get away from CRU for a week. Since majority of the group had spent their money on plane tickets to Tahoe, none of them were headed home for the holidays. Yesterday was Christmas Day and the group had gotten together at the ZBZ house for dinner. Her parents had been upset that she wasn't making it home for Christmas or New Years, but Ashleigh told them it was important for her to be with her friends. Besides, she wanted to make the last few months at CRU count. It scared her to think that in less than six months, she would be graduating. At least she had one thing to look forward to.

And in five days, it would be the start of a new year. As silly as it sounded, her main New Year's resolution was to open her heart again to love. She couldn't hide behind her pain forever. If Fisher could move on, then she should as well. And who knows, maybe she'd find love in Tahoe. There was bound to be a number of cute guys skiing and snowboarding this week. Even if it she wasn't getting a long term relationship, a little holiday fling wouldn't hurt her; in fact, it could be fun. Why should her two best friends have all the fun? She missed the feel of being in someone's arms and she couldn't remember the last time she kissed someone either. She was definitely in a slump.

People were starting to board the plane. The ticketing agent announced for First Class passengers to board. It was no shock to see Evan and Rebecca get in line. Ashleigh looked at her ticket and saw that she was in Row 28, Seat A. _Great,_ she thought, her row was practically in the middle of the airplane. She watched as more people boarded and soon it was her section being called. Since they all bought tickets at random times, none of her friends were seated together, with the exception of the couples. She was pretty sure Cappie and Casey had seats together, as did Calvin and Heath, and Rusty and Dana.

It didn't take long before Ashleigh was in her seat and buckled her seat belt. Luckily she got to her row first so no one had to get up to let her in. She took out the three magazines she had bought and placed them into the holder on the back of the seat in front of her. She couldn't wait to read up on celebrity gossip. It was silly, but it was one of her favorite things to do. She looked out the window and smiled. In three hours, they would be in Tahoe. She couldn't wait to ski, snowboard, and play in the snow.

"Well, this is a surprise," she heard a familiar voice saying.

Ashleigh turned her head and saw Rusty standing by her row with a big grin on his face. "Rusty? I thought you were sitting with Dana?"

"I'm supposed to, but this elderly couple couldn't get seats together, so I gave up my seat so that they could sit together. And the wife's seat is 28B. I guess we're neighbors now." Rusty said.

"Aw, that's so sweet of you, Rusty. I'm sure they appreciate it." Ashleigh said. Then she made a face, "well, it sucks you're in the middle, because I'm not giving up the window seat."

Rusty laughed. "It's all good, Ash. I wouldn't even ask you to change your seat. I'm used to being in the middle after traveling with Casey and our parents over the years. For some reason, Casey always lucked out and got to sit by herself, while I got stuck between our mom and dad."

"Well, I'm sure it has nothing to do with you being their pride and joy," Ashleigh teased. "Casey's still bitter about that, you know?"

Rusty rolled his eyes and grinned. "I highly doubt that she's bitter. She's lucky she doesn't have to put up with their insane pressures. Ever since winning the grant, they call me every week to make sure I'm on track with the project." Rusty slid into his seat and bucked the seat belt.

"It just shows they care, Rusty," Ashleigh replied.

"I know," Rusty said. "Anyway, at least I'm glad you're here. I was afraid I'd be between two big guys and I wouldn't have any armrest space."

Ashleigh smiled at Rusty and nodded towards the armrest between them. "Well, that there my friend is all yours. Besides, I'll lean towards the window so you won't feel so scrunched up."

"Thanks Ashleigh." Rusty laid his arm on the armrest and leaned his head back against his seat and took a few shallow breaths.

"Everything okay?" Ashleigh asked.

"I just get a little nervous about flying. I've never really liked it, you know with the whole take off thing." Rusty said, his face getting red with embarrassment.

Ashleigh thought it was pretty cute that Rusty had a fear of flying. "Well, if you get scared, you can hold my hand. I used to hate flying when I was little, but my dad would hold my hand and I always felt much better."

"Thanks Ash," Rusty said, giving her a small smile. "I might take you up on your offer."

It took about ten more minutes and soon everyone was buckled in and listening to the flight attendant explain the rules of the plane. Once she was done, there was silence as everyone waited for the pilot to get on the runway for takeoff.

Ashleigh snuck a peek and noticed Rusty still had his eyes closed. It was weird to see someone so smart and self-assured be afraid of something like flying. As a freshman, Rusty had taken an Omega Chi pledge handle and smacked Evan with it. She admired Rusty for standing up in what he believed in and defending his sister and friends. Ashleigh took her own deep breath as the airplane started picking up speed. They were taking off. Suddenly a warm hand clasped hers. Ashleigh looked at her hands and saw Rusty had taken her up on her offer. He still had his eyes closed. For some reason, the gesture made Ashleigh smile.


End file.
